


Remember Me, For Centuries

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Surprise Party, bucky just wants the best for steve, happy birthday steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Buck…” Steve breathed out, awe lacing his tone as he curled into Bucky’s embrace.Bucky held Steve close, his grip on the back of his shirt tight, and he buried his nose into Steve’s neck. “Happy birthday, Stevie,” he murmured softly, pressing his lips against Steve’s pulse point. “Welcome to the triple digits club, punk.”





	Remember Me, For Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey everyoneee! Happy fourth of july yeet and ofc, happy birthday Steve Rogers!!
> 
> Not gonna lie, this is a tad bit rushed and it isn't 100% the route I wanted to take this fic but thanks to my crazy work schedule this past week I had zero (0) time to write this other than last night lmao. Of course, because of that it means that this is unbetaed as well, so all mistakes are completely my own.
> 
> I had another idea for a birthday fic but that one was really fucking sad so I went with this one instead lmao. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> The title comes from [Centuries](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBr7kECsjcQ) by Fall Out Boy because I’m basic and I just wanted to post so I didn’t feel like scouring the internet for anything better lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy 100th birthday Steve Rogers! Have a great one!

“Hey there, Buckaroo,” Tony called, and already Bucky felt his already thin patience wearing away with each word from Tony’s mouth. Who knew planning a one hundredth birthday barbeque for your best friend and love of your life would be so much work? (Bucky did. Of course he did. It was for Steve, after all, and Steve deserved nothing but perfection.) 

“Have you seen the ice anywhere? The drinks need to start chilling and the cryofreeze chamber just arrived.”

Almost immediately, Bucky’s jaw tightened and a scowl bloomed across his features. He spun around, ready to tell Tony off because god, what kind of a sick joke did he think he was playing at? 

“Cryochamber?” He nearly barked, his voice colored with disbelief and frank horror. Tony actually winced at that and took a fraction of a step back. “Absolutely not.”

He could have continued, could have found countless of other ways to say  _ hell fucking no _ , but luckily Tony was a smart man and he had both of his hands raised up in surrender, his eyebrows lifted high up near his hairline. “Alright, down boy,” Tony deflected. Bucky narrowed his eyes at the man. “No need to bite my head off, Barnes. It was just a joke. Little bit of light humor— you looked like you needed it.” Then Tony pulled his hands back and imitated taking deep breaths, moving his hands up with each inhale and back down on the exhale. “Just breathe. S’easy.” He threw a thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll ask Pep if she knows where the coolers are at.”

“You do that,” Bucky replied, his tone strained from trying to keep the displeasure from it. 

“Steve’s gonna love,” Tony waved a finger at their surroundings, “he’s gonna love this. Nothin’ to worry about, Sarge.”

Then Tony was off, walking towards wherever he figured he’d find Pepper. He must have thought he was far enough away that Bucky wouldn’t hear him— of course he wasn’t, super soldier hearing— because in the next second he had his wrist near his mouth as he spoke into his watch. “Friday, can the cryo.”

“James,” Natasha’s husky tone filled his ears and when he turned around she was standing right there. He hadn’t even heard her approach. 

“Hey, Nat, what’s up?” Bucky asked, and it was then that he noticed Clint trailing just behind Natasha. “Clint, hey.”

“‘Sup?” Clint responded, giving Bucky a small nod in greeting.

“Bruce and Thor just got back from the grocery store,” Natasha informed. “I don’t know whose idea it was to let Thor go, but they came back with way more than was on the list, so Steve’s going to have a feast. Plenty of food to feed everyone, that’s for sure.”

“They got the franks though, right?” Bucky questioned, staring expectantly at Natasha. “Me and Steve always went to a baseball game on his birthday and he always got one of those hot dogs— the one loaded up with pretty much everything under the sun. I know it’s not gonna be the same, but that’s not gonna stop me from trying my best to get it damn near perfect.”

It wasn’t very common for Natasha to let her softer side shine through, but the gentle curve of her lips up and the way her head had tilted just a bit to the right, eyes shining warmly— Bucky could recognize that this was one of those rare moments. “They got the franks,” she confirmed, and just as quickly as the expression had appeared, it was gone again, replaced by her normal calm, cool, and collectedness.

“Speaking of,” Clint chimed in. “Were you planning on cooking them up yourself? ‘Cause I can make a mean hot dog and I know this killer spice combo that makes a great seasoning for burgers.”

“I don’t have any pressing need to be the one behind the grill so be my guest, pal,” Bucky replied, and Clint grinned and lifted his hand for Bucky to slap. 

“Sweet, I’ll head on over to the grill now and get her humming,” Clint announced before saluting Bucky and about facing so he could make his way through the people and furniture. 

Everything else seemed to be coming along exactly as Bucky would have liked. Tony’s pool (his fucking  _ roof _ pool— god, would Bucky ever stop being surprised by this century? Probably not.) was clear and sparkling in the sunlight, a few of those brightly colored inflatable rings balancing on its surface. The bar was fully stocked, and one of Tony’s household robots was stationed behind it, the usual  _ dunce _ cone it wore replaced with a festive birthday hat. Clint was at the grill already, giving it a quick wipe down before starting it up. Tony had set up a sound system in one corner and Rhodey was putting the finishing touches on a kickass playlist. There was an expanse of empty space in front of the dj booth, presumably what was supposed to be a makeshift dance floor. The cake Bucky had ordered looked fantastic— a three tiered masterpiece with the bottom layer red and white striped, the middle white with the words _happy birthday, Steve!_ wrapping around it, and the top tier a dark blue decorated with white stars.

All in all, things were looking great. It was a good thing too, because not even a second later Bucky’s phone started to buzz in his back pocket. When he pulled it out and glanced at the screen he saw a few texts from Sam.

“Sam just texted!” Bucky announced, giving his phone a little wave. The buzz of light conversation suddenly turned into one of excitement as everyone grew giddy with anticipation. “He said they’re on their way up.”

“Places people!” Tony exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Rhodey, you’ve got the Star Spangled Banner queued up for when he walks in right?” He asked with a smirk and a wink. 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, but nodded obediently regardless. Tony flashed him a thumbs up and as soon as he tore his attention off of Rhodey so he could scramble to hide behind the bar, Rhodey shot Bucky an apologetic look. It was one Bucky had seen countless of times from Tony’s friends— hell, it was probably one he’d given out a few times too. It was just something that came with being friends with Tony Stark. Bucky didn’t mind too much about the music selection. This one was a harmless joke, and he wouldn’t mind seeing Steve’s face when the Star Spangled Banner declares his entrance. 

Seeing as it was a rooftop, there wasn’t exactly an abundance of places for people to hide. So rather than attempting to squish their group behind the minimal pieces of furniture, they all decided it would be much easier to just line up on either side of the door to wait for Steve’s arrival.

Bucky’s phone chimed with another text from Sam— the final warning to be ready— and then the sound of heavy footfalls against the metal of the stairs signalled that Sam and Steve had arrived. 

Slowly, the knob of the door leading to the roof twisted and began to inch its way open. It started out slowly, presumably so Sam could get the first glimpse and make sure he didn’t need to stall. When he realized everything was all good to go, the door suddenly flew open to reveal Steve.

“Surprise!” Bucky shouted, along with all the rest of Steve’s friends. The entire group erupted into cheers, hands clapping and arms waving through the air.

The look on Steve’s face was priceless. Shock was written all over his features, as if he absolutely, one hundred percent, without a doubt had not expected this at all. Bucky considered that a huge success on his part seeing as he’d had this plan brewing for a few weeks now. Once the initial shock of it all started to fade away, a huge smile bloomed across Steve’s face, stretching his pretty lips all the way up.

Bucky watched as Steve glanced around the rooftop, his eyes sparkling with excitement and pure joy as he took in all of the decorations and the table of food and then started laughing when he spotted Tony grinning by the dj booth as Star Spangled Banner segued into Miley Cyrus’s “Party in the U.S.A.” Steve’s eyes fell on all of his friends’ smiling faces until finally his gaze settled on Bucky, and Bucky nearly melted at the way Steve’s smile turned soft, like it was a private gesture shared just between the two of them, and the fondness that sparkled in his eyes. Bucky already knew that it was reflected in his own eyes as Steve ambled over to him and slipped an arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him into his side first before folding himself around Bucky’s limbs in a proper hug. 

“Buck…” Steve breathed out, awe lacing his tone as he curled into Bucky’s embrace.

Bucky held Steve close, his grip on the back of his shirt tight, and he buried his nose into Steve’s neck. “Happy birthday, Stevie,” he murmured softly, pressing his lips against Steve’s pulse point. “Welcome to the triple digits club, punk.” 

Steve let out a booming laugh and pulled out of Bucky’s arms just enough that he could properly look into his eyes. “Did you do all of this?” He asked, though Bucky could tell he already knew the answer.

“Course I did,” Bucky answered anyways. “Nothin’ but the best for my best guy, right?” He grinned.

“Aw, who knew Barnes was such a sap?” Tony commented from somewhere off to the left, but Bucky was too busy kissing the air out of Steve to bother making any kind of a retort. (If he flipped Tony off behind his back then that was for him and Tony to know.)

“Alright, boys, let’s keep it PG,” Natasha chimed in when it seemed like the two of them weren’t anywhere near breaking apart. “There are kids here,” she added, shooting Tony a pointed look. Then she leaned in closer, a wicked grin on her face. “You’ve got plenty of time for that later, Rogers. Happy birthday, Steve.” 

Tony just rolled his eyes at Natasha’s comment and brushed it off. “Happy hundredth, Capsicle. Let’s get this show on the road now, shall we?” 

 

The party was a complete hit. The music was great, despite the fact that Tony and Rhodey threw in some super patriotic tunes every few songs. The food was amazing; Clint’s frank made the ones at the ballpark pale in comparison, and the homemade seasoning he used on the burgers was delicious. Steve’s smile hadn’t left his face once and he and Bucky had spent most of the time by his side, socializing, eating, and having a great time.

At some point Wanda had pulled Steve away from Bucky so she could give him a little gift she got for him. (Bucky didn’t know it yet, but she’d gotten Steve tickets to some swing dance event she’d happened upon and she thought Steve would like them, and Bucky too. As a retaliation surprise, of course.)

Eventually Bucky spotted Steve across the roof and started to weave his way through groups of people so he could get to Steve. 

“Hey there, Stevie,” Bucky said as he tucked his chin over Steve’s shoulder and slipped his arms around Steve’s waist from the back. “You havin’ a good time?” 

Steve nodded and shifted in Bucky’s arms so he could face him. “The best,” he answered earnestly, tipping his head down just enough that he could catch Bucky’s lips in a quick little kiss. “I still can’t believe you did all of this for me.”

Bucky laughed. “Course I did, ya punk. It’s not everyday you turn a century old,” he grinned cheekily, earning a light shove from Steve. He was laughing too, though. 

“You turned a hundred first,” Steve reminded, returning the snarky grin. 

“That just makes me the wiser of the two of us then,” Bucky teased, and Steve rolled his eyes before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. 

Steve had just pushed his tongue into Bucky’s mouth when the unpleasant sound of microphone feedback shattered the moment and the two sprang apart, eyes flying towards the dj booth to see Tony sheepishly gripping the mic.

“Hey everyone. Steve,” Tony greeted, nodding towards Steve with a grin. “If you’d all please direct your attention to the sky, we’ve got a lovely little surprise for you all.”

Steve’s brows furrowed for a moment before he connected the dots and a smile spread across his lips. “Did you plan this too?” He asked, turning to Bucky.

Bucky shrugged nonchalantly, a smug expression on his face. “I mean, I can’t take  _ all _ the credit. Tony’s the one with the connections. I just suggested the display and picked a few of the good ones. Oh, that reminds me,” he said, stuffing his hand into the pocket of his jeans to pull out a small package of earplugs. “I got us some plugs for the firework show.” He gave the box a small shake before opening it and letting two sets fall into the palm of his metal arm. He extended his palm to Steve, offering the little blue nubbins, and Steve took a pair with a smile and a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. 

“Thanks, Buck. They’re perfect,” Steve assured, pressing them into his ears.

Bucky mirrored the action and then took Steve’s hand in his own, dragging him to a prime spot for the show. 

The fireworks were bright and loud and beautiful, but Bucky was sure that the most stunning thing was sitting there under his arm. About halfway through the display, Bucky found himself watching Steve more than the fireworks. He could see each explosion reflecting in Steve’s eyes, which were wide in awe as he watched the pretty colors burst across the sky along to some music. 

The finale had been amazing— Bucky had made sure of that, he wanted Steve to love every minute of the show, but especially the end. There had been some red, white, and blue fireworks all bursting in a row, and then a few hearts had exploded. When those went off Steve had squeezed Bucky’s hand and smiled over at him. Finally, to finish off the show, Bucky had worked with Tony on creating special fireworks that spelled out  _ HBD Steve _ with another red heart at the end. 

After the last firework popped in the air, the smoke started to filter away and Steve leaned his head onto Bucky’s shoulder, the two of them curled together with a bit of privacy. Bucky tipped his chin down and kissed Steve once, twice, three times. “Enjoy the show?” He asked.

Steve nodded immediately. “It was  _ amazing _ ,” he answered. “You’re so sweet to me,” he added, running his hand along Bucky’s jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Stevie,” Bucky said, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“Thank you for doing all of this for me today,” Steve started. “And for everything you’ve  _ ever _ done for me. I probably wouldn’t even be here today if it weren’t for you.”

Bucky tilted his head and pursed his lips. “Aw, don’t you say that. You’re tougher than nails and stronger than your own good, punk. You’d have made it no matter what. I just helped you get out of a few bruises, maybe a broken bone or two,” Bucky shrugged.

“I mean it though, Buck. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Steve said sincerely. Sweetly. It made Bucky’s heart want to burst right out of his chest, he loved Steve so much.

“I’m glad I picked you to be by my side these past hundred years,” Bucky whispered as he started to lean in, needing to be close to Steve.

“And I can’t wait to spend the next hundred right there,” Steve responded, catching Bucky’s lips with his own.

 

And if one last heart firework went off behind them as they kissed, well, then maybe Bucky owed Tony a bit of a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought with a kudos and a comment! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And come check out this cool discord for marvel content creators!! You can find more information and the link to it [here](https://marvelcreatorsnetwork.tumblr.com/) or feel free to ask about it in the comments!! :)


End file.
